Like You'll Never See Me Again
by iiCookie
Summary: When Peyton Sowyer turns down her fiance proposal, everything seems to do down hill..PeytonXLucas OneShot


Hey everybody, this is my first One Tree Hill story and I hope that you'll like it. Some of the parts are based off the the actual events of One Tree Hill. Anyway, hope you'll like it. The song is called '' Like You'll Never Love Me Again'' by Alicia Keys. Hope you like it-JAY:)

* * *

12: 30 am 

" Okay, 1, 2, 3." The doctor pushed down on the flatten chest with his defibrillator , shocking the young man. He looked to the left, and stared at the monitor. When he still got a flat note, he signaled to the other doctors, that he was going for another round.

" Dr. Chest we're still not getting a heart beat." The middle aged Doctor sighed and looked down. Another young face, another crying family, another grave. He was going to save this kid, he had too.

" So, Dr. Harriet, on three, we're going to shock him again, understand?" The young female doctor nodded. Dr. Chest counted, raising the defibrillator in the air.

" Alright. One, two, three."

_If I had no more time  
No more time left to be here  
Would you cherish what we had?  
Was it everything that you were looking for?  
If I couldn't feel your touch _

11:30 pm- earlier that night...

" Luke, pick up." The blond headed teen said to herself, pushing the 'call' button for the tenth time in the last fifteen minutes. Sighing when it went to voice mail, she pressed the 'end' button on her blueberry. She didn't want him to go...it was just that they were so young. She looked around her room she shared with her best friend.

" Still not answering?" The fashion designer asked, squeezing her best friends shoulder for support. The nineteen year old blond, nodding closing her eyes.

" No. I didn't want us to break up Brooke, it's just that-" Before she had a chance to say something, she was interrupted by her tears flowing down her soft cheeks. She promised herself she wasn't going to cry. Promise broken. All she wanted was for Lucas to pick up his phone so they could talk it out.

_And no longer were you with me  
I'd be wishing you were here  
To be everything that I'd be looking for  
I don't wanna forget the present is a gift  
And I don't wanna take for granted the time you may have here with me  
'Cause Lord only knows another day is not really guaranteed  
_

Brooke Davis sighed. She knew no matter how much she tried to comfort the young woman, nothing was going to work.

" Peyton, Lucas will come back, okay? He'll answer his phone." Peyton wiped her tired face with her hand. Maybe Brooke was right. Maybe Lucas would come back to her. Maybe.

_So every time you hold me  
Hold me like this is the last time  
Every time you kiss me  
Kiss me like you'll never see me again _

10:00 pm- earlier that night...

Lucas Scott licked his lips, wiping the single tear that went down his cheek. That was not suppose to happen. She was suppose to say yes. He loved her with all his heart. She always said they belonged together, and how much she loved him. Why would she hurt him like this then? What did he do to her that was so wrong? All he did was love her...why couldn't she do the same?

" Sir, the plane is delayed. Would you like to take another one?" A man behind the desk of the Continental Air lines asked. Lucas shook his head. He wasn't in the mood to do all the plane switching and shit. He wasn't ready to go back to work. Maybe being in Tree Hill was what he needed.

" Naw. That's alright. I'll just wait until tomorrow." The man smiled and nodded.

" Okay Sir. Thank you for coming." Lucas slightly smiled back and nodded. He didn't want to come off as a rude person. Usually he was in a better, more enthusiastic mood. But when you get your heart broken by the woman who you loved with all your heart, and you think she loves you back but instead breaks your heart, your mood tends to slightly change.

_Every time you touch me  
Touch me like this is the last time  
Promise that you'll love me  
Love me like you'll never see me again _

8:30...earlier that night...

" This dinner is wonderful Lucas." Peyton smiled, wiping her mouth with the folded napkin, that sat in her lap. Lucas smiled.

" Well, all of the compliments go to the chef." Peyton laughed.

" So, you didn't cook?" She asked, raising an eye brow at her boyfriend. The short blond headed young man smiled.

" Do you really want to know the truth, Pay?" He asked. Peyton nodded, curious. It was a really good dinner. With mixed vegetables, nice juicy steak, and potatoes. Far from the hamburger and french fries, Lucas usually brought her. It was nice and causal.

" Actually, I got Brooke to cook up. Ya know, she's a damn good cook?" Peyton looked in shock at her boyfriend.

" Luke." She hit his chest playfully. " You got Brooke to cook? Why did you do that? Did she secretly put poison in my food? Oh my god! What did you let her cook for? What did I do to you?" Peyton blabbed to her boyfriend, coming taking a deep breath at the end. Lucas couldn't help but laugh.

" C'mon Pay, it's Brooke. Your best friend. Do you honestly think she's _that_ crazy?" Peyton gave her boyfriend a look. As Lucas thought about it, it _was_ _Brooke_.

" Okay," He raised his hands in defense. " Maybe she is a little crazy. But its all good." Peyton took a sip of her wine and smiled.

" Yeah. I guess your right."

_How many really know what love is?  
Millions never will  
Do you know until you lose it _

_That it's everything that we are looking for  
When I wake up in the morning _

9:26 pm..._  
_

Lucas kissed his girlfriend, as she kissed him back. The hotel room he paid for was wonderful. It was just for them. He stopped kissing her and just took a moment to look at her. She was beautiful. It seemed that every thing from the top of her head to the soles of her feet were just...pertect. Now Lucas learned in his life that nothing nor anything was perfect. But Peyton was the exact definition of perfect to him. Looking at his girlfriend he knew there was a God, and he loved him so much that he created Peyton just for him. Before looking down, he looked into her bright hazel brown eyes.

" What?" She asked, rubbing the back of his neck. Lucas smiled.

" Your beautiful." He told her. Peyton blushed, and looked away. Lucas carefully took her face in his hands. " Peyton, I love you." The young woman kissed him on his lips.

" I love you too Lucas." Lucas smiled, kissing her back. He was sure, this was where he wanted to be. This was who he wanted to be with, for the rest of his life. He loved Peyton with all his heart, and he wanted to wake up next to her in the morning. He wanted her to be Mrs. Peyton Scott. Tonight, he hoped to make it official.

_You're beside me  
I'm so thankful that I found  
Everything that I been looking for _

9:50...

" Luke, I do want to be with you. I really do. I just think we're so young. We both have dreams we want to accomplish." Peyton cried, and she keeled in front of him. Lucas sat in a chair, that was in the room. You could cut him with a knife, but no matter how deep the wound was, it didn't compare to what Peyton was doing to him.

" So," He said for the first time, his throat cracking. " Haley and Nathan got married younger. Now they have Jamie. And he's great." Lucas argued softly. Peyton lowered her head.

" Luke, I love you really. It's just that we're not ready for this step... We're not ready." Peyton took his hand in hers and kissed it. She held it against her face. She loved him, she was scared. This was a big step. She was just scared.

" Pey," He snatched his hand from her face. " Why can't you love me like I love you? Am I that much of a horrible person for you to hurt me like this?"

" Lucas, I love you, okay. I love you. I love you. I love you." Peyton repeated over and over. She wanted him to believe that she loved him. Truthfully, she loved him just as much as he loved her.

" Why," He added ignoring her. " Would you lead me on like this? You don't love me. Stop saying you do. If you did, then you would be my wife." He wiped a tear, trying hard not to cry.

" Luke-"

" You know what," He stood up from the chair and bent down next to Peyton. " I'll love you no matter what, okay? But you and me...we're over. I can't be with someone who can't see me in their future. I really saw you in mine." He kissed her on the cheek before leaving the room.

_don't wanna forget the present is a gift  
And I don't wanna take for granted the time you may have here with me  
'Cause Lord only knows another day is not really guaranteed _

10:30

" Oh my god!" A red headed lady yelled in the dark night. " Somebody call 911, somebody just got hit by a car!" She exclaimed, running in the middle of the street. She was horrified by all the blood (I deleted a comma) on the person. It was hit and run. She wished that whoever the person was lived.

" Miss. I just called, they are on their way." A man came behind her. The lady nodded, and sighed. This was a shame. Whoever the driver was should be arrested.

_So everytime you hold me  
Hold me like this is the last time  
Every time you kiss me  
Kiss me like you'll never see me again _

1:00 am...the aftermath of the surgery...

Peyton leaned on her best friend for support. She was scared to death, and cried nonstop since she got a call from some woman, saying she found Luca's phone. (I deleted the words 'and call her.')

Along with Peyton and Brooke, it was Nathan and Haley, holding a sleeping Jamie in his arms. Skillz along with Mouth, who sat beside each other in the waiting room.

Peyton called Karen, who was currently residing in Atlanta Georgia, and told her what had happened. Karen was instantly worried and started crying. After almost losing her son once in a accident with Keith, she didn't know what to do. But said that she was hurrying down right away with her daughter, Lilly.

_(can you do that for me baby)  
Every time you touch me  
(see we don't really know) _

" What if I never see him again?" Peyton broke the silence, wiping her nose on the tissue the nurse gave her.

" Peyton-" Haley started. She was so nervous. This was he best friend. The one who was always there for her.

" No, Hales. My last conversation with him was telling him no when he asked me to marry him. I swear if-"

" Peyton. Stop, okay. Lucas is a tough dog, iight. My boy is going to make it." Skillz interrupted, looking up from his hands, that he studied for the last hour.

" Yeah." Mouth added.

" Um, Nathan Scott?" Doctor Chest came into the waiting room, taking off his mask. Nathan stood up and walked towards the doctor.

" Yeah, Doc?" He asked. Doctor Chest smiled politely.

" Well, in the surgery, we lost him. And from then on, we couldnt revive him. I'm so sorry." Dr. Chest lowered his head. No matter how hard they tried to bring him back, it just didnt work.

_Touch me like this is the last time  
(see everyday we never know)  
Promise that you'll love me _

Not every story has a happy ending. Never take those you have for granted, because you might never see them again.

_(I want you to promise me)  
Love me like you'll never see me again  
(like you'll never see me again)  
Ohhh ohhh ohhh ohhh ohhh _

How you like it??-JAY:)


End file.
